


Beach Night Vacation

by KaisaSolstys



Series: What Could Have Been [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Vacation, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisaSolstys/pseuds/KaisaSolstys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short vacation was what the group need! With Misato in charge, the teens and Kaji anticapte a relaxing vacation at the beach house.<br/>If only anyone can get some sleep.<br/>A short story of how Shinji's night is interrupted by his curiously experimental boyfriend, and how one should deal with nightly interruptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needchocolatenow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needchocolatenow/gifts).



Asuka was trying to sleep.

“Hey, Shinji.”

“Yeah?”

Really, she was.

“Are you awake?”

“… Yeah..?”

A light shuffling is heard from behind the wall.

“Wh-wha-? Kaworu what are you-!”

“DAMMIT YOU TWO SHUT UP. YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONES IN THIS HOUSE YOU KNOW!” She yells while banging on the wall separating the two rooms, finally fed up with the interruption to her sleep. For the past three days of their “vacation”, Asuka’s precious sleep has been constantly disrupted by two lovebirds in the room adjacent, and whatever amount of rest she could salvage wasn’t enough to keep her from being cranky the morning after.

As happy as she was for Shinji to finally find someone that was also a good support for him and his lack of self-confidence, Asuka would be even happier if their romantic overtures weren’t done right _next to her room_ when she’s trying to get some _goddamn sleep_.

“And you! I know you’re awake as well, dammit.” She added, kicking the lump beside her.

Mari’s previously peacefully sleeping body was giving shuddering shakes of suppressed giggles.

 _I knew it_. There was no way anyone could have slept through that.

_ _ _ _ _

Misato thinks herself to be a pretty patient person. She’ll agree that she doesn’t make the best parental figure, being the casual, free spirit that she is, but she’ll pat herself on the back for being patient for these youngsters she’s taken on under her wing.

Though, right now she’s considering the merit of having said youngsters all together in a vacation house with her as the responsible adult in charge of supervision.

The tranquil sound of beach waves lulling back and forth was brutally interrupted with the sound of loud thumps against a wall from across the hallway.

“ _DAMMIT YOU TWO SHUT UP. YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONES IN THIS HOUSE YOU KNOW!”_

Misato sigh and resist the urge curl up and cry. She probably would have, if not for the arm around her midsection that impend her movement.

“No, Kaji, I’m not in the mood,” Misato grumbled, though didn’t object to the tightening of the arm around her. Though, she could practically feel the childish pout behind her.

“Hmm, I suppose I could always wait for tomorrow,” came the contemplating voice, lazily, “when we’re split off to do our own thing.”

Misato half-heartedly elbowed him in the ribs.

_ _ _ _ _

Shinji was dozing when he felt the body next to him shift. Teetering on the edge of consciousness and sleep, he considered ignoring the movement and continues to sleep. After all, Kaworu could just be getting up to use the bathroom, or dream moving, or-

Well, it was unlikely that the movement wasn’t going to involve him, if the last couple nights were any predictor for this night.

Indeed, this was proven when his decision is made for him by a voice gently floated to him, “Hey, Shinji.”

“…Yeah?” he mumbled back sleepily, still in the hazy doze of half-sleep.

“Are you awake?” Well, he is _now_ , obviously.

“… Yeah…?”

He felt Kaworu shift closer to him, then a pale hand come into his view, and he turns to find Kaworu leaning partway over him, with most of his weight leaning on his left elbow, and his other hand resting on the other side of Shinji’s head, loosely caging the brunette in.

The two stare at one another for a bit, before Kaworu’s face slowly descend towards his own, eyes hooded with intent.

“Wh-wha-? Kaworu what are you-!” Shinji finally awake enough by the close proximity to put a hand between them, and halting Kaworu’s face inching closer and closer to his own.

Giving Shinji a puzzled look, Kaworu opens his mouth only to be interrupted by the explosive volume from the other side of their wall.

“ _DAMMIT YOU TWO SHUT UP. YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONES IN THIS HOUSE YOU KNOW!”_

With a yelp, Shinji jolted, and his small jump of surprise knocks Kaworu’s balance from the pale hair boy’s propped up arm and the two crashed onto the futon.

Flushing, Shinji buries his face into the junction between Kaworu’s shoulder and neck, hands clinging instead of pushing. Even after three days of close intimacy with Kaworu, being close and initiating such intimate contact from his white haired fr- boyfriend still brings warmth to his cheeks.

 _And it’s so unfair!_ Shinji thinks, because Kaworu doesn’t even look effected! His puzzled, innocent face is looking at him, the question _what is wrong_ just on the tip of his tongue. Shinji knew all this without even having to look up.

If only he was more suave and cool, like Kaworu, then, maybe, he’ll stop freaking out every time like an idiot, and be able to enjoy these moments, more, and maybe, _maybe-_

A chuckle right in his ear startles him from his self-mortification. A hand on his cheek guides his face to meet Kaworu’s eyes, the white-haired teen having moved his head to touch foreheads with Shinji’s.

“Relax,” came the whispered instruction before the gap between them close, and Shinji can’t help but melt beneath him.

\----


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot longer than it should have. I'm sorry!
> 
> The picture references are at the bottom.

The next morning greeted the cheerful group to bright sunlight, and the happy cries of seagulls as they took to the beach. Not having much sleep the night before, their activities started sluggishly, only liven up when Asuka complained about Shinji’s lack of discretion for nightly activities, prompting Shinji to defend himself while blushing lobster red. Toji, while having pestered Shinji himself, decided to have pity on the smaller teen and took his side. Somehow, all this led to the conclusion that the only way to settle this is through volleyball.

The start of the game was in favour of Asuka and Mari, having decided to team up against Shinji and Toji. Due to Asuka’s boasting that she was worth many times more than Shinji and Toji combine in sports, Kensuke and Kaworu were soon recruited.The former complaining about the interruption to his duty as photographer before finally being persuaded - that memories last longer especially when in the actual close up of the scene-, and the later having no problem with complying when a flushed and sweat-drenched Shinji asked.

This, according to Asuka was completely unfair despite previous proclamation. The Boy’s Team (as dubbed by Misato) was gaining, and so was balanced by the recruitment of a reluctant, but not resistant, Rei.

The rest of the morning was spent with the two teams attempting to get ahead, oversaw by a distracted Misato, having decided to spend her morning on the sideline with Kaji. Probably not one of her best ideas, as the charismatic flirt was becoming more and more successful at distracting Misato in her job at score-keeping.

Finally, their game ends when Asuka noticed the lack of attention towards their “Epic Resolution Showdown”.

“Honestly, adults are so unreliable.” The redhead grumbles, taking gulps from her can of soda. The lacking of an adequate audience was a put off for her eventual victory, and so the game ended with a tie. The group dispersed amongst themselves, now that the “Epic Showdown” was dissolved.

Asuka decided she needed to do some more shopping, and dragged Mari with her, but not before being instructed by Misato to be meet back at the vacation house before 6 pm along with the rest of their idling group. A flyer for a night market along the sea side was given to them by an elderly lady, and they had planned to go there later that night.

Said idling group was also growing more impatient, and soon everyone drifted to their own respective companions, and plans for fun were soon made.

Touji and Kensuke wanted to check out the arcade, and invited Shinji along. Naturally, if Shinji was going anywhere, Kaworu went with him. So the four boys went to in the direction of the busier part of the city.

Striding along the seashore, Touji and Kensuke took the lead, having too many experiences from the last few days to stick around the other two when the possibility for a romantic moment is anywhere near. Sure enough, ten minutes into the walk and Kaworu’s hand had migrated from Shinji’s hand to Shinji’s waist, and the shorter boy was resting his head on the pale boy’s shoulder as they walk. Neither of them was paying attention to the two brunets ahead of them. Instead, it appears the couple was in a peaceful moment in their own world.

\----

Hours later, the day was only starting to grow dark when they finally emerged from the mall where they have found an arcade for their carefree day of spending money on games. Summer had made the days warmer and longer, and it was a relief that the day wasn’t as dark as it would have otherwise been.

In their happy stupor, they left the building and started back towards the beach house. The warm sunlight and mild breeze caressed Shinji into a peaceful haze as he walked hand in hand with Kaworu.

Again, the couple lagged behind their friends, keeping an intimate moment for themselves as the sun began to creep slowly down the watery horizon, becoming a large, warm, and vibrant blur in the background.

As the four boys slowly made their way along the seashore, they found themselves gradually merging with a crowd attracted by the night life advertisements. Making their way through, the two groups lost sight of each other, and Shinji worriedly tighten his grip on Kaworu’s hand.

“It’ll be alright,” came the amused chuckle beside the small brunet. “They’ll be in the market. We can find them there.”

“Right,” Shinji nodded, reassured.

Pretty soon, the two found themselves between the rows and rows of stalls filled with food wafting delicious smells that filled the air with their savory aroma. Teriyaki, sukiyaki, takoyaki, corn sticks, potato tornadoes, and many other mouth-watering foods filled the different stalls advertised by colourful banners. Down another row was filled with games of all sorts. Shooting games for assorted prizes, goldfish scooping for red, yellow, and black fish, and throwing games were crowded with people of all ages. And still, more stall crammed isles full of festivities brought about colourful noise.

As the duo made their way down an isle selling assortment of toys, Kaworu stopped by a stall selling different masks, making Shinji stop and turn as well. Curious, Shinji look to see what Kaworu was carefully inspecting to be a white fox mask with its red lips curled into a coy smile and slit-closed eyes tipped with red; the red paint giving simple but colourful life to its white backdrop.

Lifting the mask from the rest, Kaworu slips it on and turns to Shinji.

“What do you think?”

Shinji smiled, charmed by the white haired boy’s antics.

“It suits you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Shinji nodded, stepping closer to look at it more closely. “It blends in with your hair,” he said, grinning, and grinned broader when an answering chuckle came from behind the mask.

“Here, Shinji, wear this one,” taking another mask, Kaworu slipped a black and white cat mask on Shinji's head, and nearly couldn’t contain his delight at the cute image his boyfriend made.

The patterns were similar to Kaworu’s mask, only the markings were black instead of red. Lifting the mask to look at it, before putting it back on his head, Shinji made cat noises at Kaworu, making the fair boy laugh.

The two paid for their new accessories, and made their way through more isles before deciding to take a rest by a bench, sipping the bubble tea and munching on a platter for takoyaki that they bought from the food vendors.

Watching the crowd, Shinji wondered out loud where the others were. Kaworu shrugged, unconcerned.

“We can look for them, if you like,” Kaworu offered.

“Okay.” The two finished their food, went in search of the rest of their friends.

Ten minutes into their search, and they found Mari and Asuka by a game stall involving rifles and teddy bears. Asuka, ever the perfectionist, already has a small pile of bears in a bag by her feet, and still gunning for more. The poor shop-keep looked a bit harried on the side, unable to decide how to ask the enthusiastic girl with an air-soft rifle that she has won enough, and anymore then the poor shop-keep will be out of business.

Mari stood behind Asuka, with her own bubble tea in one hand, the other holding a bag of her things. Occasionally, the brunette would cheer her red haired friend on, much to the chagrin of the shop-keep.

By the time Shinji and Kaworu managed to get the two hyper achievers away from the game-shop, the shop-keep couldn’t have been more relieved.

Picking up their bags, the girls decide to drop their things at the beach house, before meeting up with the of the boys.

“We haven’t eaten yet, so we’ll head to one of the food stalls when we get back,” Asuka declared. Nodding, Shinji waved them as they leave, before linking hands with Kaworu again, and walk back towards one of the game stalls. One of the stalls was wider than its neighbours, and a small crowd gathered by its contents.

Drawn by the noise, Kaworu curiously made his way through, pulling Shinji along with him. Inside, goldfish swam in dizzying circles in the clear water of their steel tanks. Above them, enthusiastically determine voices mixed in with the “aww”-s of disappointment. Seeing Kaworu’s enraptured attention, Shinji pays the vendor and grabs a scoop and a plastic bowl. He’ll catch the prettiest one for Kaworu.

A few tries later, Shinji decided to screw the prettiest one, if only he can get one to stay in his net long enough for him to scoop into his bowl, he’d be happy. Already, he had used up five scoops, the thin tissue not being able to withstand the protesting struggles of a wiggling goldfish.

Amused, Kaworu decides to try his hand as well.

And that was how the rest of their gang found them; bend over the metallic tank, trying to scoop up goldfish with increasing frustration on Shinji’s part, and open amusement on Kaworu’s.

In the end, Kaworu and Shinji both managed to catch one, with the sacrifice of a good portion of their wallets. Walking hand in hand, they went with the rest of the group, looking at stalls of phone trinkets, and headwear. They shared a stick of cotton candy, and sat with the others on the beach looking outwards towards the sea.

Overall, Shinji would count this day as a good one. God knows there are few in between once classes start again.

Leaning on Kaworu’s shoulder, Shinji heaved a content sigh.

“I want us to stay together.”

“Me, too.”

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where they are actually. Are they even in Japan still? Taiwan? _Hong Kong!???_ I don’t even know. I’ve only ever been to the one in Taiwan, so that’s the night market experience I’m basing this from.  
>  As mentioned above, this chapter took a lot longer than it should have. Part of the reason was because I originally wanted to end it with some smutt, but then _I remembered/realized that I can't write smutty fics even if my life depended on it_. It all sounded so awkward on paperrrr!!! orz  
>  Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading. Please comment! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Or even just a short message about what you like would motivate! Thank you!
> 
> \---
> 
> This is the mask I used a reference: [http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-thing/size/l/tid/11919515.jpg] for Kaworu, and [http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/32254569179/Japanese-style-and-wind-font-b-mask-b-font-font-b-fox-b-font-font-b.jpg] for Shinji’s, except without the blue crane and stuff.  
> This is the goldfish scoop tank I was thinking of: [http://i.ytimg.com/vi/jYG2urtJrSw/hqdefault.jpg]

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, this too me a lot longer than it really should, and it's not complete yet. So I've decided to split it in two, with this half posted first, and then the next chapter.. whenever I finish this.  
>  _Why is writing so **hard**?!??_
> 
> I'm sorry this wasn't in one chapter!


End file.
